Hot Rod and Danny
by Daylight
Summary: The formation of the friendship between Hot Rod and Daniel Witwicky.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a very lovely cat who won't be appearing in this story.  
  
  
Hot Rod and Danny  
  
  
"It's Morphin Time! Zaaaappp!! Powwwww!!! Boom!!"  
  
Optimus Prime stared in bewilderment as 4 year-old Danny jumped around firing an imaginary laser gun at some invisible opponents. Optimus had been working with humans for almost 15 years now, but he still often found it hard to understand them.  
  
Danny turned to point at the Autobot leader. "Zappppp!!" he shouted again, and then laughed. "I've beaten you, Lord Zedd."  
  
"Yes, you've got me again Daniel," replied Optimus Prime.  
  
Prime was beginning to have reservations about his promise to look after Daniel. His parents were overseeing the completion of the Lunar Colony and would be gone for two weeks. When Danny was younger, all he required was frequent refueling and recharging with the occasional diaper change done by a minibot. Now the young human required constant attention. If Prime were to look away for a second, Danny would disappear and be found destroying some of the machinery or wandering around somewhere dangerous.  
  
Daniel was a good kid just overly curious and slightly accident-prone and as if to prove that point, Danny attempted to do a fancy kick that ended up with him landing on his backside. He immediately began to cry. Prime hastily picked him up.  
  
"It ok, Danny. You'll be alright. There's no damage."  
  
Danny continued wailing.  
  
Suddenly, Jazz and Ironhide rushed into his office.  
  
"The planet Xellon reports a major Decepticon attack," shouted Jazz.  
  
"Megatron," Prime grumbled. "Jazz, prepare a strike force. I'll join you in the shuttle bay in an hour." He glanced down at the still crying Daniel. "Ironhide, look after Danny while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh no!" declined Ironhide as Prime handed him the child. "I'm a warrior not a babysitter. I can't look after him."  
  
"Then find someone who can," Optimus replied as he left the room.  
  
Ironhide stared at Daniel. Daniel, who had stopped crying due to the sudden change of handlers, stared back and immediately began crying again.   
  
"Nice kid. Good Danny. Be quiet for your Uncle Ironhide." He gently shook Daniel. Danny just continued crying.  
  
Ironhide stood there grumbling for a moment, but then grinned as he got an idea and quickly headed out to the newly constructed Autobot City.  
  
  
  
"Kup! Oh, Kup!" Ironhide tried to hide his grin as he called for his old friend. Ever since the two of them had been reunited, they had reformed a strong friendship full of old stories and teasing. Ironhide had yet to get Kup back for telling the rest of the Autobots a very embarrassing story from his youth, but now he had the perfect opportunity.  
  
"What is it, Ironhide?" demanded Kup as he walked up.  
  
Ironhide's grin slipped through as he failed to hold his composure. "Optimus Prime is heading to Xellon and left me in charge of Danny. Unfortunately, I'm needed on the strike force. So I'll be leaving Danny with you." And Ironhide carefully placed Danny in Kup's hands.   
  
"You…" growled Kup, before grumbling some Cybertronian insults. "You know I haven't got a clue what to do with one of these things."  
  
"I sure there's some memory in that old brain of yours which can help you with this," said Ironhide grinning. "I've got to head out. See ya." And he quickly left the room.  
  
"Come back here, you pile of scrap," Kup shouted after him. By this time, Danny had stopped crying and was reduced to sniffles. He looked up at Kup. "I've got to go potty," he said. Kup stared back incomprehension. Luckily, he spotted a way out.  
  
"Springer!"  
  
The green Autobot turned around to find Kup hurrying towards him.  
  
"Springer. I'm placing you in charge of Daniel while Prime is away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'd better take good care of him or you'll be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"Good. I have to go. There still more work to be done on the city."  
  
Springer groaned as he watched Kup escape.  
  
"Where's Opimus?" asked Danny.  
  
"He's on a mission, kid, which leaves you with me unless…"  
  
Springer walked over to the command center where a lone Autobot was on duty.  
  
"Hey Rod! Could you do me a huge favor?"   
  
The flame-colored Autobot turned towards his friend. "Sure, Springer. What's up?"  
  
"I just got put in charge of Danny and I'd really like to go on the mission to Xellon and Arcee's at the Lunar colony and you're not going anywhere, so could you please look after Danny for me?"  
  
"Um…."  
  
"It's really important to Optimus."  
  
"Optimus…"  
  
"You still owe me for saving you butt from Kup."  
  
Hot Rod sighed. "Ok. I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks, buddy."  
  
The last thing Springer heard as he left the room was Danny saying very loudly, "I really have to go to potty, now!" Springer grinned.  



End file.
